


Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

by Jaseraie



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bubble Bath, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaseraie/pseuds/Jaseraie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Do Pete & Patrick Tell Joe & Andy that they are together?</p><p>This is a work of fiction. I do not know Fall Out Boy or any of the members. I don't own Fall Out Boy either. I didn't make any money off of writing this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Patrick's P.O.V.

"You know Lunchbox; I think we owe it to Joe and Hurley to finally come clean about us. I think they may suspect something anyway." Pete walked up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and nuzzled his cheek against my hair as I tried to concentrate on cleaning the pile of dishes that had been piling up for a few days now. I was trying to turn all my attention onto a particularly stubborn piece of stuck on lasagna, but it was hard to concentrate on ANYTHING when Pete was pressed up against me like that… anything except for throwing him down onto a bed and having my way with my favorite toy. So I started scrubbing harder.

“And how do you propose we do that, hmm? ‘Hey Trohman, Hurley. It’s been awhile. It’s nice to see you again. DO anything interesting during our time off? Ready for tour to start? Oh, and by the way, Pete and I thought you should know that we’ve been fucking like jack rabbits every chance we get when you two aren’t in the general vicinity. Oh, and did I mention it’s been going on for almost a year now?’ I DON’T think so Pete!” I felt him tense up and back away from me. “Shit.” I dropped the pan back into the dirty water and hung my head. “I’m sorry Panda. I’m under a lot of stress right now. I’m trying to get this place clean before we leave. I haven’t started packing yet. I’m so far behind. I’m normally done with all of this, and enjoying a couple days of pure relaxation by now.” I turned around to face him and stared into his sad, puppy eyes. “But that’s still no excuse for lashing out at you. We WILL tell them Panda, I promise. It’s just one of those things where we need to find a way to break it to them gently. So… not just yet. Please Panda?” “Whatever you need, Tricky.”

I walked up to Pete, stood on my toes and kissed Pete’s lips. He tasted like sugar, as he always did. It was like kissing a pixie stick. “Thank you my sweet. Can you ever forgive me?” His eyes lit up. “Only on one condition. ” “And what would that be Panda?” Pete gave me that irresistible, seductive grin. It made me weak in the knees. “A bubble bath!” I cocked an eyebrow at him. “You said you were stressed Lunchbox, and a bubble bath is the PERFECT way to de-stress.” He wiggled his eyebrows at me. “NO PETE! I don’t have time for that right now. I’ve got to finish these dishes, mop, vacuum, not to mention pa…” Pete interrupted me with a long, deep, needy kiss. He pulled me in close, holding me tight. It was a good thing too. These kisses had a tendency to turn my body into half-set jello. “I don’t think HE got that message Lunchbox.” I pulled away from him and scowled. “Just because I want to doesn’t mean I can.” Pete pouted at me. “That’s not going to work Pete. I have so much shit to do and I’m running out of time to do it in. We leave tomorrow. We have a show in two days!” Pete stuck his lip out further and made puppy dog eyes at me. “FUCK PETE! Why do you always do that? Alright Pete, we can take a bubble bath.” Pete gave me a triumphant grin as he bounced up and down clapping.  
I pulled off my dishwashing gloves and laid them on the counter. I stepped up to Pete and put my hands on either side of his face, forcing him to pay attention to me. “That’s the last Panda Pout you get for the rest of the month. ” I pulled him into another kiss. “I’ll go run us a bath. Stay here until I call for you. Oh, and just so you know, when we’re done in there, you WILL help me clean this place up. You’re part of the reason it needs cleaned in the first place!” I let go of him and started towards the bathroom. “Wait Lunchbox, I changed my mind! We don’t have to take a bubble bath. ” I chuckled to myself. What is it about a little manual labor that is so off-putting to him? “It’s too late to change your mind now. You cashed in your Panda Pout and the gloves are off. You’re taking this damned bubble bath if I have to drag you in by your hair!” “Can I get you to do that either way?” I stopped and shook my head. “No Panda.” I knew he was pouting again, and it made me chuckle again as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.


	2. Pete's P.O.V.

I sat on the kitchen counter watching the clock. Patrick had been in there for 15 fucking minutes! “What the fuck is taking so long,” I wondered out loud. 15 fucking minutes, but the water had shut of 10 minutes ago. He knows I don’t have a lot of patience, especially when it comes to this. “That water better not be cold Lunchbox, or I’m not cleaning SHIT,” I yelled at him. Hopefully that’ll get him to hurry the fuck up! I wanna… “Well Panda, why don’t you come in here and test it yourself. I’m ready for you now. ” YAY! I hopped off the counter and went running towards the bathroom as fast as a roadrunner. I even had dust trails behind me (Well, at least in my mind I did). I grabbed the doorknob and stopped outside the door to take a deep breath. Patrick didn’t know it, but it made me a little nervous when we were together. I always need a moment to calm down.

After a few more deep breaths, I turned the handle and opened the door. As soon as I set foot in the bathroom I saw why he’d taken so long. My jaw dropped as I looked around the room. There were about 20 candles lit and placed all around the room. He’d put rose petals all over the floor. He had soft, seductive music playing in the background. And if my nose was right, he’d put some lavender in the water along with a LOT of bubbles. That’s where I spotted Patrick. He was reclining at the far end of the Jacuzzi tub, neck deep in bubbles. I’d never seen anything so beautiful. “I wanted to make it up to you right. I’d been saving most of this for our last night alone together before we went back on tour. But I thought ‘What the hell? Why not do it tonight instead of a hotel room and really surprise your Panda?’ So that’s what I did. So now the only thing missing is my Panda sitting in the tub with me.” I watched as a seductive grin spread across those talented lips. I felt myself harden from just that smile. “You don’t have to tell me twice!” I threw off all my clothes as quickly as possible and ran towards the tub. I had to stop myself from bouncing in like a tigger. Once in the tub, I waded over to Patrick. “I love it when you get all romantic, Lunchbox.” He nodded. “I know you do Panda. It’s just hard to be romantic when you live in a bus that’s traveling all over the country. It’s that much harder when your friends that live in that same bus have no idea what’s going on.” “Yet another reason to just tell them.” Patrick shook his head at me. “We will Panda, just not until we have a nice way to tell them. Now enough about all that for now, right now it’s just you and me. That’s all that matters.”

Patrick pulled me close to him and kissed me sweetly at first. But his kisses started getting deeper and hungrier. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in as close to him as he could. I could feel that luscious cock pushing into my leg. I couldn’t help but grin. “You’ve really been planning all this just for me Lunchbox?” He beamed at me and nodded. “Not necessarily in the tub but the other elements are all the same.” He pulled me into another kiss. God, how I cherished the moments we had like these. They were few and far between, which is why I made sure to stay focused on him (as much as it’s possible for me) whenever they happened. He started in with his I-want-to-fuck-you-now kisses. A small moan reverberated in my throat. Patrick pulled back and grinned from ear-to-ear. “That’s what I’ve been waiting for.”  
Patrick moved around behind me and wrapped his arms around my chest. God, he felt good back there. I started grinding my ass into him. I wanted him in the worst way, and I wanted him NOW! “I wouldn’t do that if I were you Panda.” I giggled. “Oh yea? And what are you going to do about it if I don’t, hmm?” I turned my head to look at my sweet, sweet Patrick. He grinned at me while slowly moving one of his hands, lightly scratching down my chest until he reached my… “Oh fuck Lunchbox!” He traced a finger down the length of my shaft… God this man has magic fingers. I hissed is pleasure at his touch. “I will torture you… slowly. Not tonight, but soon, AND when you least expect it.” I started grinding into him again. “I’ll take my chances.” To be completely honest, the idea of it excited me beyond what words could describe! My sweet, cherubic Patrick… sexually torturing me mercilessly… That thought alone was enough to almost finish what Patrick had just started. “Just remember, I warned you Panda.” I turned to face my angel. “I consider myself warned. Now Lunchbox, don’t be a tease. I’ve been thinking about this, almost nonstop, for a week. I want you so bad right now I’m about to pop!”

Patrick moved through the bubbles so that he was behind me once again. “All in good time my sweet.” He wrapped me his arms again and kissed my neck. “All in good time. Just be patient a little longer, he whispered. I tried to take my mind off the pain in my groin, screaming that I needed to release soon. “But look Tricky, our bubbles are almost gone! How do you take a bubble bath without bubbles?” Patrick smiled into my neck. “They’re still here, just not in bubble form. Besides I still have ONE way to de-stress in this bathtub that doesn’t involve bubbles.” I love it when he gets suggestive. “BUT I WANT BUBBLES!” He grabbed a handful of bubbles and slathered them all over my chest. “There! You’ve just been bubbled.” A smile started forming at the corners of my mouth. Well if he’s taking orders… “Now I want fucked!” Patrick kissed up my neck until he reached my ear, and then nipped at my ear lobe. “Then bend.” Before I even had a chance to process what he’d just said, my body acted on its own. I was bent over, gripping the side of the tub, wiggling my ass at Patrick yet again.

Patrick traced one of his fingers in ’S’ shapes along the length of my spine. He moved his hands down, placing one of them on either side of my hips, slightly digging his fingers into them… just how I like it. Patrick and his magic fingers again. I let out a moan from his touch. It set me on fire in a way that I couldn’t have ever imagined before Patrick. That’s why it made me nervous to be with him. Patrick had this power over me that I couldn’t explain. He was so perfect in every way, and I’m not even close. And if Patrick ever realized that he might leave me and this fire in my soul with him. He was unlike anyone I’d ever been with, and the thought of losing him shook me to my very core. No one else could ever compare to what he gives to me. So I cherished every minute we spent together, praying that Patrick NEVER figures out how perfect he really is.

“Ready Panda?” “Lunchbox, I’m so ready I’m almost done!” When Patrick started pushing in I cried out. “You alright Panda?” I turned and nodded at him. “Oh yes Lunchbox. It just hurts so good!” He pulled out. “No, Lunchbox. I was kidding! Please don’t stop,” I pleaded. Patrick chuckled. “Who said I was stopping? Silly Panda. I’m just going to make this a lot easier… for BOTH of us.” I watched him wade to the other end tub and go digging through a drawer until he finally found what he was looking for. “I thought the bubbles would be enough,” he started back towards me. “But I kept this in the room just in case.” He handed me a bottle of flavored lube. “Actually, I now have a bottle hidden in every room of the house after what happened a few weeks ago.” “Ah yes, our 24-hour sexcapade in every room of the house. Good times!” He nodded in agreement.

“So Panda,” Patrick looked down at the bottle in my hand, “would you do the honors?” My face was hurting from grinning so big. I must’ve looked like a Cheshire cat. He’d never asked me to do this before. I opened the bottle and poured a quarter-sized amount in my hand, then put the bottle on the side of the tub. “Up Tricky!” He grinned at me. “I already am silly. That’s why you only need the lube.” I laughed. He was in a rare mood. This was going to be an interesting evening. “No smart ass, up onto the side of the tub. I need full access.” “OH! Ok then.” He gave me such a sweet and innocent look; I could’ve almost believed he hadn’t known what I meant… ALMOST! He backed up to the edge of the tub and hopped up, legs spread and pelvis raised. He was completely exposing himself to me. He’d never done that either! I looked down and couldn’t help but smile. “Well hello again! I’ve missed you.” I leaned down and was able to lick the head of Patrick’s cock, just before he grabbed a fistful of my hair to pull me away from it and making me look at him. “NO PETE! I’ve told you before, not unless I give you permission first!” I gave him the sweetest smile I could muster. “I know that Lunchbox. I just wanted you to pull my hair!” Patrick rolled his eyes, but I didn’t care. I love it when he gets rough.

“Now hold still Lunchbox.” I poured a little more lube on my hand, to compensate for the amount I’d lost while bending over. I rubbed my hands together to spread the slippery substance all over them. I looked up at Patrick once more for a go ahead, and he smiled at me. That was good enough for me. I wrapped one of my hands around Patrick’s cock and stroked it to spread the lube all over it, then I used the other hand. I did it slow and steady for close to a minute, until Patrick threw his head back, letting out soft, melodic moans. Then I quickened my hands, stroking the entirety of Patrick’s cock one hand at a time, quicker and quicker until Patrick started thrusting into the air. “Oh God! Stop now Panda.” I kept going, increasing my speed again. “Stop. Panda, stop.” I shook my head at him. This was too much fun to stop now. “STOP PANDA!!!” He looked down at me with a hunger in his eyes like I’d never seen before. A few more just because, I thought. So I stroked him a few more times, until he grunted and hopped down off the tub and backed me into the other side. He leaned in and kissed me with a ferocity and hunger that I’d never felt from anyone, something almost animalistic. Then he grabbed my arm and forced me around, kissing up my spine and neck, and nipping my ear lobe again. “BEND,” he growled, gripping my left hip and pushing me down with his right. Then he slid that hand down my side until it was gripping my right hip. In almost one fluid motion, he dug his fingers into my hips and pushed himself in. “OH FUCK, Lunchbox!”

I’d never seen this side of Patrick before. His thrusts were erratic and forceful. I can’t even describe how good it felt. (I told you I like when Patrick gets rough!) I let out whimpers and moans every time he plunged into me, hitting that one spot. It felt so damn good; I had to do something about it. I grabbed myself and started keeping time with Patrick, until I felt his hand on mine. I stopped and turned my head to him. “Don’t stop Panda. I just want to help.” He kissed my back, moved his hand down until it was over mine, laced our fingers and started moving my hand with his. It didn’t take much after that for me to reach my breaking point. With one more powerful thrust from Patrick I exploded, screaming out his name. I could feel him smiling as he kissed my back. “Good Panda,” he purred from behind me. He sat up and pulled away.  
“What are you doing Lunchbox?” I stood up and turned towards him. He just smiled at me. “Oh no you don’t. You’re not going to do that again! YOU are the one who needs to release, NOT me!” “But Panda I…” I lunged in and kissed those angel lips. “I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer Tricky. You are going to de-stress if it takes all night to do it!” He kissed my forehead. “I’m de-stressed enough.” I shook my head. I don’t think you are, not after what I saw just a little bit ago. Forceful Patrick needs more; he has more stress that NEEDS to be released.”


	3. Patrick's P.O.V.

I stood there watching Pete with a strange fascination. I didn’t understand why he couldn’t just let things be. He moved towards me with a slow, sexy strut. Once he was close enough, he put his hands on either side of my face, pulled me in and gave me the most passionate, delicious kiss of my life. My knees went weak, I turned to jello, and my brain shut down. He pulled away from my face, staring straight into my eyes, maybe even my soul. “Give me permission Patrick. That ISN’T a request.” I could only nod. “Good boy, Lunchbox.” He crawled out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. “Come on Tricky. We’re moving this to the bedroom.” He held a towel out to me. “Let’s go Angel. I’m going to take care of you.” I collected all my energy so I could stand up and get out of the tub. I wrapped the towel around my waist as Pete took my hand, leading me a little further down the hallway to my bedroom. Once I was inside and sitting on the bed, Pete closed the door behind him. He turned around and stared at me, seduction in his eyes and his tongue lightly grazing those perfect lips. He moved towards me with a self-assured swagger, dropping his towel to the ground halfway to the bed.  
Pete dropped his towel, I dropped my gaze. How could I not when that luscious cock was right there, pointing at me again?! (This man has a libido like you wouldn’t even believe!) I glanced over his body from head-to-toe. He was so beautiful and so perfect, a glowing, mocha-colored Adonis. He stood in front of me, in all his perfection, staring down at me like I was his dessert. He sent shivers all over my body each and every time he looked at me like that. What he ever saw in me, I’ll never know. He’s so perfect; outgoing, confident, not to mention so fucking sexy. And me? I’m… well I’m none of those. So I was thankful for every single moment I spent with Pete, fully aware it could end at anytime.

“Get comfortable Angel, and just let me do this for you.” Pete leaned down and kissed my lips, pushing me down onto my back. “Scoot back Tricky,” he muttered into my mouth. I was powerless against him when he got into this mindset. But right now, I couldn’t care less. Sometimes it was nice to relinquish control. “I said scoot back Angel. Please, just let me take care of you.” I did what he said. I slid back until I was propped up against a few pillows. Pete crawled up the bed like a panther on the prowl; slow, methodical, enchanting. “Now just relax. You’ll be stress free in no time.” He flashed me that Wentz smile, leaned up to me, kissing my lips so soft and sweet, yet needy and hungry. He moved down my body, kissing every inch of flesh in his path until he reached the towel. “Oh goodie, I love unwrapping presents!” He grinned up at me, subsequently followed by taking one side of the towel in his teeth, pulling it to the side. Then doing the same to the other side. “Well hello again. It’s so good to see you so again so soon.” He leaned down and took me in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the tip. He started sucking gently, sending waves of ecstasy through my entire body! If he kept this up, it wouldn’t take him long to accomplish what he’d set out to do. He lightly scraped his teeth along me, increasing the pressure he was forming with his mouth. I threw my head back, moaning while gripping the headboard and bucking my hips. He released me, looking up at me with a satisfied smirk. “Ooh, Tricky like huh?” He licked his lips again, then leaned down and started on me like a Tootsie Pop (as in, “How many licks does it take to get to the center?”) “Oh… Oh my…. OH FUCK PETE!”

I arched my back, clawing at Pete’s back and shoulders. I heard him moaning too. I looked down at my Adonis. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I swear it looked like he was planning something. I put it out of my mind the moment he crawled up me, kissing the nape of my neck. “No one else is here so it’s ok to lose control. It’s just you and me right now. That’s all that matters, right?” I nodded. “Then relax and just let go.” I closed my eyes and concentrated on Pete, Pete and his magic mouth. (That’s right, I said it. This man can do things to me I can’t even explain, not on a physical level… Although I’ve got stories I could tell you there too…. No, this ran so much deeper than that.) What little control I had over my body was rapidly dispersing with every lick, nibble, and tongue flick. But then he stopped.  
“Peter Bear?” “Shh. Keep your eyes closed and be patient for just a minute.” “Pete, I don’t have any patience left thanks to that mouth of yours!” I heard him giggle. “At least PART of you likes my mouth! Now just hold on… to ANYTHING and I’ll be back with you in just a minute.” I heard the door close. I opened my eyes and Pete was nowhere to be seen. “Panda?” Ah fuck. He is planning something. I should have known. I sat up just as he opened the door and sauntered back in. “I’m back now… See? It’s alright, Lunchbox. I promise you. So lie back down and close your eyes again.” I scowled at him. “And you wonder why you need permission!” He smirked. “Well this happens so rarely that I have to take full advantage of it when I do get the opportunity!” He skipped over to the bed. “Now lie back down and close your eyes and let me work… Otherwise I’ll be forced to use these on you!” He pulled out two pairs of handcuffs from…. I don’t want to know where, and dangled them in front of me with a huge Cheshire cat grin on his face. “What the FUCK?! Why do you have those Panda?” He rolled his eyes like I was missing something. “To keep you restrained if necessary silly. What else are handcuffs used for?” “Wipe that stupid smirk off your face and answer me! Why the fuck do you have those handcuffs Peter?!” I didn’t think it was possible, but somehow he grinned wider and laughed. “You’ll just have to wait and find out!”

I started to stand up, but Pete moved in front of me and pushed me back down. “You remember me saying ‘if it takes all night?’ I meant it. You’re not going anywhere Angelface! So lay back and enjoy. You’ll be so relaxed in awhile you won’t even care anymore.”  
I tried to get up again but Pete stood in front of me, wrapping me in his arms and locking lips with me. Oh Fuck. I’m in trouble, I thought as my knees buckled and I fell onto the bed. “That’s my boy. Now scoot!” What else could I do? I slid back to the top of the bed again. “Now grab the headboard.” I tried protesting but Pete leaned in and kissed me again, raising my arms above my head and attaching me by the wrists. “WHAT THE FUCK PETE?!” “Oh I love it when you swear. Vulgar words spewing from the cherubic face….” “Pete… Undo the fucking handcuffs, PETE!” He shook his head and started protesting like a child. “NO! Not until I’m done!” His expression softened a bit. “Now lay your head back. Close your eyes. Relax and enjoy.” “But Pe… Oh fuck!” He’d started working his magic again. I had been turned into a lollipop. I closed my eyes…. All thoughts gone from my mind, it was like he’d never stopped, except now I had handcuffs on. “Oh fuck Pete. Oh, just like… oh FUCK!” He’d never done anything like this before. It was new. It was exciting. It was “AAAAAAH! PETE! What the AAAAH!!!!”


	4. Pete's P.O.V.

It’s so hard to control my laughter when I see Trick squirm, and he was squirming good. When you add in the vulgarity spewing from his beautiful mouth, well it’s no easy. “Calm down cupcake. If you unclench you’ll find it rather enjoyable, I think.” “FUCK YOU PETER! GET THIS OUT OF MY AAAH!” I lost it. He’d just hit the highest note of his life. “SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND LET ME LOOSE!!!” I shook my head. Not until I’m done dammit! I told you that!” “Just remember Peter, you have to let me go some time. You can’t drag me on stage when I’m handcuffed to a bed and NAKED!” I grinned. “Hey, it’d give the kids a show they’d talk about for decades!” (We’re taking a short intermission, because I won’t tell you what Patrick started yelling at me. Let’s just say, I’M even embarrassed. I didn’t know Trick knew half those words!) “Just unclench cupcake.” “When I’m done with you, you’re going to have to unclench my foot from your ass. GET THIS FUCKING DILDO OUTTA MY ASS AND AAAAAH!” I crawled up the bed to face him. His entire face (and body) was red. “Please calm down Moonbeam. I promise if you relax and unclench you will have the most pleasurable experience of your life. And then I’ll let you go, I promise.” His face softened and he even smiled a bit. “You really promise?” I nodded. “I swear on everything I hold dear in this world that I will let you go as soon as you’re done.” “And no more anal probing?” I giggled. “Not unless you ask first.” “That will NEVER happen.” “Never say ‘never’. You’d be surprised. You might enjoy it.” Patrick closed his eyes and tried to relax. I nipped his bottom lip. “Atta boy.” I kissed his perfectly pink puckers and started, once again, on what I’d set out to do.

I slithered down and stared at Patrick for a moment. This man is a drug to me, and he tastes sweeter than any sugar I’d ever had. He was the best high I could ever imagine. I’m addicted to him. No, I’m in love with him. There’s no denying it anymore. But how could I tell him what he means to me when he doesn’t even want anyone to know about us?

I watched Patrick wiggle his hips, trying to adjust the vibrator I’d put up there. I grabbed it and twisted it while nibbling on Patrick’s dick. (Damn he’s yummy!) “Oh God Pete.” (I love when he says my name like that.) Patrick started bucking his hips again. I flicked my tongue on him and swirled it over the length of him. “Oh fuck. Fuck Pete. Just like that,” he moaned. It wouldn’t take much now. I scraped my teeth on him until I got to the head. I sucked on it so hard I thought my cheeks would cave in. I released him momentarily and looked up at him. He was gripping the headboard so hard, both his hands were white. “Pete,” he purred. “Pete don’t do this again. Don’t stop.” Now how could I deny a request like that? I took all of him into my mouth and turned the vibrator on high. “WHAT THE FUCK PE… Oh… OH FU… OH… MMMM….” His hips became a wild, erratic bull. They wiggled and thrusted like nothing I’d ever seen. I put my hands on them and held him down. “Mmm. Oh GOD!” With one more twist of the vibrator, Patrick exploded. “Oh fuck Pete! What the hell did you just do to me?” I giggled as I climbed up next to him. “I just helped you finish, that’s all.” I grabbed a key off the nightstand and unlocked Patrick’s hands. “See, just like I promised.” He nodded slowly. When I put the key back I grabbed a small towel and wiped him off. “You can shower in the morning. For now, just close your eyes and relax.” I threw the towel onto a small pile of laundry on the floor.  
I laid down next to Patrick; my head nestled into his shoulder and my hand over his heart. “Thank you sugar. That felt incredible. I bit my lip to stop myself from asking about the invasion. It was a smidge too soon for that. “You called me Moonbeam.” I nodded. “If you don’t like it, I won’t call you that anymore.” He shook his head. “No, I like it. You’ve just never called me that before. I was wondering where it came from.” I know I turned a bright shade of red and looked extremely sheepish, hopefully he couldn’t see that. “It’s because you light up even my darkest nights. You are the one shining light when my days go dark.” He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close. “Good night Pete.” “Goodnight Moonbeam.” He smiled and nuzzled against the top of my head. We were both soon fast asleep. (Amazingly enough.)


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up cuddling my pillow and with an extremely sore ass and wrists. “Why do my… Oh fuck. Pete? Peter Bear are you here?” I jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a watch. Then I went out searching the house. “Pete? Are you here?” I got out to the living room and looked around in amazement. Not only had it been picked up, it had been dusted, vacuumed and the windows had been washed. I walked to the kitchen. It, too, was spotless. The dishes were all done and put away. The counters had been wiped down, and everything was clean and put away. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. “You’re going to attract flies that way, and I’ve been working way too fucking long for you to mess anything up.” I turned around to find Pete standing in the hallway, grinning at me. “How long did they have you on hold for?” “Who’s that Moonbeam?” “The maid service. You said you’d been working too long. So how long were you on hold?” “What the… I didn’t hire a fucking maid service! I was awake at the fucking crack of dawn and have been cleaning this place with my own two hands! Maid service my ass. No maid could do this good o’ work. Besides, I don’t need to take a chance on some fan girl getting sent and have her find you naked on the bed and me just hanging around the house. Because that’s just what the world needs, one more gay rumor and another… what do they call ‘em? Oh yea, another fucking Peterick story. Give me a little fucking credit Patrick!” I chuckled and walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I hadn’t meant to get him upset like this, although he was awfully cute. “You are so damn adorable when you get all worked up like this.” I kissed his lips to calm him down a bit. “Coco Puffs for breakfast, huh?” He blushed. “You are almost irresistible right now.” “I did this all for you. You know that right? I wanted you to get some rest after what I did. So since I was awake anyway, I just let you sleep while I cleaned and cleaned and cleaned and…” He let out a giant yawn. “...cleaned. Oh, I packed your shit up too.” I pushed him into the wall, kissing his neck and chest. “Completely irresistible now,” I mumbled between kisses. Pete let out a moan as I pushed myself against him. “Some of the sexiest things you do are the ones completely against your nature… like cleaning.” I leaned up, kissing him deep and forcefully. He let out another moan. “Oh fuck Trick.” I started running my hands down his body until I was cupping him. “Trick, I JUST cleaned everything!” I stuck my hand down his pants and grabbed his cock, and shook my head. “Not everything. The bed’s still…”

[/[*BANG BANG BANG*]/] **Rodney** Rodney

Pete and I both jumped when we heard the pounding on the door. I looked down at my watch. “Shit.” Pete grabbed my wrist and looked at my watch too. “Trick, you done cleaning? You’d better be. We gotta go,” Joe yelled from the other side of the door. “Please tell us Wentz is in there too. Otherwise we have a citywide manhunt to do.” Pete’s eyes grew big. “Fuck,” he mouthed. I leaned into his ear and whispered, “Go get into your sleeping attire and crawl into bed. Pretend to be asleep, and don’t giggle when we come in to wake you up.” He nodded and bolted for my bedroom. I threw on my dishwashing gloves and ran back to the door and opened it. “Morning guys. I was just finishing up a few last minute details. Oh, and yes he’s here. He’s passed out on the bed. I made him do some manual labor yesterday.” They both laughed. “Well, let’s go get his ass up and get this show on the road.” I pulled off the gloves and followed Joe and Andy into my bedroom, praying Pete would be inconspicuous. “Yo Wentz, wake your lazy ass up. We gotta go!” Joe picked up a shirt and threw it at Pete’s head. “WAKE UP!” I walked to the other side of the bed. Son of a bitch. He’s actually asleep. I started poking his forehead continuously until smacked my hand away. “Stop it, asshole!” He opened his eyes and stared at me, horrified. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean….” “Pete, it’s time to wake up and get to the bus. Joe and Andy are here. Let’s go.” Pete turned over and stared at them. “Oh… HEY! What’s up?” Joe pointed. “Apparently Pete’s morning wood. Get dressed and let’s go!” I laughed as Pete’s entire upper half turned bright red. He got up out of bed, threw some clothes on, and followed Joe and Andy. I tried containing my laughter, but it didn’t work. “See, now you’re an asshole. This is all your fault,” he hissed, pointing down. “Well, I did warn you.” Pete’s jaw dropped. “You knew?” I nodded. “That’s right. Now maybe you’ll learn to listen to me!”

\---------------------------------------------------

24 hours on a bus and several hours of rehearsals later, I still had my mind on Pete and mine’s night together. I’d dreamt about it. Now, here it was a couple hours before show time and I was trying to clear my mind of it all. I’d never had this problem before. I’d just think about the music or go play the drums for awhile and my mind would be clear and free. But today it was different. He was engraved into my mind. I had to find a way to shake these thoughts. “Yo, Trick. You alright? You’ve been acting a bit weird ever since we got on the bus. Do you need to talk… or something?” I looked up at Andy. He was trying to be a good friend. But I couldn’t tell him. “Nah, I’m good. I’ve just got a lot on my mind right now. New tour jitters probably. I’ll be good in awhile.” “Well, if you need them, the drums are all yours for awhile.” I smiled at him. “Thanks. It’s much appreciated.” I paced around backstage for awhile until I found an empty room with a couch. I laid down and closed my eyes. “I’ve gotta stop thinking about it.” “Stop thinking about what Trick?” I jumped at Joe’s voice. “Yea, I’m here to check on you too. I’m probably the last one, as always, but you’re acting weird Trick.” I smiled. “I’m psyching myself out a bit, that’s all. I haven’t seen a crowd in awhile, and I heard it’s a HUGE crowd tonight.” Joe stared at me and nodded. I don’t think he believed me, though. “Alright, well try to shake it off. We gotta get this show going pretty soon.” I nodded.  
After Joe had been gone a few minutes, I closed my eyes and threw myself back onto the couch. “FUCK ME!” “Alright Moonbeam, whatever you say. But we gotta make it quick. Otherwise we’ll be late and people will find us naked and sweaty together.” I opened my eyes and turned to face Pete. I couldn’t help but smile. He looked so adorable. It was very tempting to just fuck him right here. “That’s alright sugar. I’m good.” He looked at me with concerned eyes. “What’s wrong Moonbeam? You’re acting strange even for you on opening night.” “I swear if ONE more person asks me what the fuck is wrong with me, I am going to scream!” Pete winced and frowned. “OK, I won’t ask anymore. Consider the subject dropped.” I propped myself up on one arm and pulled Pete in for a kiss with the other. He pulled back and beamed at me. “You’ve never done that backstage before. What was that for Moonbeam?” I smiled. “Just for being you.” I looked down at my watch. “It’s close to show time. Let’s head towards the stage.” Pete nuzzled my head and nodded. 'Everything will be alright Patrick. The crowd will make you forget.' I kept repeating to myself.


	6. Pete's P.O.V.

Patrick was still acting a bit weird, but he’d started acting better once we were on stage in front of everyone. I tried not to worry about him too much. Being on stage was a great distraction. I watched Patrick when I ran past him on stage. He seemed lost in his own brain. I wanted to go talk to him, but it would have to wait until after the show. Luckily at this point, we only had a few songs left and they were all up-tempo.

“I’m gonna make you bend and break. Say your prayers but let the good times roll. In case God doesn’t show.” It was so fun listening to Patrick sing that song. Although he seemed a bit shaky tonight. “They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers in hotel rooms collecting page 6 lovers. Get my out of my mind and get you out of those clothes. I’m a liner away from getting you into the mood.” He sings so beautifully, almost like an angel! “Would you guys sing?” I listened to the audience sing my words. It was one of the best feelings in the world. “ Oh, one night, yea, and one more time. Thanks for the memories. Thanks for the memories. See, Pete tastes like you but sweeter.” I turned my head and stared at Patrick. He couldn’t have sung what I just heard. It was impossible. He was too professional to do that. But as I looked out at the crowd, it looked like maybe they’d all heard the same thing.  
“One more night. One more time. Even though they weren’t so great. Pete tastes like you but sweeter.”

I stopped playing and stared at Patrick. Once could have been my own wishful thinking, but twice meant it was definitely Patrick… especially when Joe and Andy had stopped playing and the entire auditorium had fallen dead silent. “Oh one ni…” Patrick finally realized how quiet everything had gone. His eyes widened and he turned a bright red, brighter than my bass. The audience stood there staring at all of us, but mostly me and Patrick. Patrick began sputtering into the microphone. “I… I uh… I meant… That is…. Uh… “He looked over at me, and I’m not sure how, but he turned brighter red. “FUCK,” Patrick yelled into the microphone. The entire audience gasped and then laughed. I looked over and Joe and Hurley, who were both looking between me and Patrick. Oh God Patrick, what the fuck did you just do? “Well fuck,” I turned my attention back to Patrick. He’d put down the guitar and was standing at the microphone, facing the audience. “Patrick, wait!”


	7. Patrick's P.O.V.

I took one last look at Pete before I confronted the train wreck I had just set into motion. There was no turning back now. I turned to the audience, took a giant breath, and tried not to talk to fast.

“I have a confession to make. It’s true. Pete does taste sweet. He often tastes like Pixie sticks.” The entire audience started laughing. What’s wrong with people? You tell them rumors aren’t true and they won’t believe you. But here I am telling them that they are true and they think I’m joking. Well, since I’ve already started this as a large production… I walked towards Pete, who was staring at me like a baby deer who just set eyes on their first set of headlights. I stopped in front of him, grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. The laughing stopped. I turned to the microphone, “See, Pete tastes like you but sweeteeeeer.” Joe and Andy started playing again. “One more night, one more time. Even though they weren‘t so great. He tastes like you but sweeteeeeeeeeer. Oh. One more night. One more time. For the memories. For the memories. See he tastes like you but sweeter. Oh.”

The audience erupted into thunderous applause. I walked back to center stage, grabbed my guitar and we finished the show like nothing had happened. I occasionally looked over at Pete, who was beaming the whole time. Once the show was over I pulled Pete into the room we’d been in before the show. I sat down and stared at him. “I’m sorry. I’d been trying to shake these thoughts all day. I thought I’d finally gotten rid of them, but apparently I hadn’t. I’m so sorry I did that to you.” Pete stared at me with that goofy grin. “No Moonbeam. Don’t apologize. That was great, although I think everyone thought it was one giant prank.” I couldn’t help but smile. I could see tomorrow’s headlines now: “Fall Out Boy Pulls Prank On 3,000 People.” I shook my head. It doesn’t matter what they think. All that matters is that I…” I took a giant gulp. “I love you, Peter Bear.” Pete stared at me, and grinned. Pete jumped into my lap, kissing me so sweet, and so lovingly. “I love you too, Moonbeam.”

“It’s about damn time you two said that to each other. For fuck’s sake, how long have you two been going at it?” We both turned and saw Joe and Andy in the doorway, smirking at us. “Well Joe, I do believe today is the one year anniversary of when I first heard them. That’s a record for Wentz.” Andy laughed. “Yea, I was thinking it was something close to that time frame. They’ve been making goo goo eyes at each other forever though.” Pete and I looked at each other and back at them. “You knew? Why didn’t you say anything?” “Well, because we knew it was a delicate subject and we wanted you two to tell us when you were ready. But we never imagined it would be like THAT!” Joe laughed. Andy grinned down at us. “Yea you two. We can honestly say we won’t forget this for a long time. So um, Thanks for the memories!"


End file.
